I'm not gonna live forever
by Black666
Summary: A quarante ans, Sirius contemple sa relation avec Hermione, et prend une décision qui risque de tout bouleverser. Song fic & Os


_Salut ! _

_Voilà, la rentrée approche, et ça mérite un pitit OS._

_Ceci est une Song fic, ou plutôt un essai, sur la chanson de Cinéma Bizarre, « Forever or Never ». Ecoutez la en lisant !_

_Pour celles qui lisent TA, nous risquons de nous revoir très prochainement. Pour toutes les autres, allez jeter un p'tit coup d'œil à cette fic, c'est mon bébé._

_Sinon, je pense que c'est tout. Enjoy !_

oOo

Depuis combien de temps entretenions-nous cette liaison ? Cette liaison qui n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Cette liaison qui ne _pouvait _pas durer indéfiniment. J'étais trop vieux. Et toi, tu étais trop jeune.

Tu avais à peine 16 ans quand cela a commencé. Seize putain d'années. Tandis que j'en avais plus du double. Sais-tu ce que je ressentais lorsque je touchais ton corps à peine sorti de l'enfance ? As-tu seulement conscience que je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans une glace, tellement je me dégoûtais ?

Je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons vivre heureux pour toujours. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. J'ai essayé de vivre en couple avec une fille, mais au bout d'à peine deux mois, j'en avais déjà marre. Plus rien d'intéressant ne se passait. J'en étais malade. J'avais besoin d'autre chose. Je t'ai raconté cette histoire. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de mystique. D'hystérique. D'intensif. De sombre. De sexuel.

Et là je t'ai trouvé. Tu étais si douce. Si innocente. J'ai pu faire ce que je voulais de toi. T'apprendre tout ce que savais. T'enseigner comment satisfaire un homme. Comment _me_ satisfaire. Ces années que j'ai passées dans ton lit ont été merveilleuses. On se complète tant. . J'ai tellement peur que cette passion disparaisse. Elle a tenu quatre ans. Continueras-t-elle ? Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire. Mais j'ai besoin de passion. De sexe. Je n'ai pas vivre indéfiniment, tu sais. J'ai envie de profiter de mon corps tant que je le peux encore. Je préfère le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour toi, comme pour moi. Parce que je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment.

Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées. Trop niais. Tu me traites de cynique. Je n'y suis pour rien. Vois avec la vie, cette garce, c'est sa faute à elle. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup d'enfants. Je ne me vois pas père. Je suis parfaitement irresponsable. Je n'arrive même pas à dire aux gens que nous couchons ensemble. Je n'arrive même pas à avouer à mon filleul que je saute sa meilleure amie. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est ce pas ? Nous ne sortons même pas ensemble. Entre nous, ce n'est que du sexe.

Et j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre. J'ai envie de vivre une relation où je pourrais me promener avec ma chérie sans que les gens ne s'arrêtent et nous fixent, consternés. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de passer pour un pédophile ? Je pense que ça changerait pas mal de choses si nous étions mariés… Là encore c'est risible. Tu te fous de ma gueule. Mais c'est bien. Continue. J'aime cette personnalité, que je risque de ne plus voir très bientôt.

Pardonnes moi pour ce que je vais faire mais je ne vais pas vivre pour toujours. Tu vas rire, ou plus probablement pleurer. Tu vas m'en vouloir, et tu auras raison. Parce que je vais trahir une promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps. Pardonne. Et essaye de comprendre. Parce que je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment. Remus va être soulagé. Il ne voyait pas notre relation d'un très bon œil.

Que va-tu dire de moi ? Vais-je baisser dans ton estime ? Sans doute. Mais je fais ce qui est le mieux, pour nous deux. J'espère qu'au bout d'un moment, tu comprendras que c'était la plus sage décision à prendre. Je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment. Et j'ai besoin de plus que ce que nous avons. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne décision, mais il faudra s'en contenter. Ne pense même pas à protester, je le ferais, quoique tu dises. Désolé, Hermione.

Mais je préfère le faire maintenant. Avant que nous fassions une connerie. Ce sera probablement douloureux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Après tout, je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment. Alors, pardonne moi. Et essaye de comprendre.

Oui, essaye de comprendre. Essaye de comprendre pourquoi je t'ai amené au Square Grimault, où nous évitons de nous envoyer en l'air parce qu'Harry y vit. Essaye de comprendre pourquoi un dîner aux chandelles, ou plutôt un plateau chinois à commander, nous attend sur la table de la cuisine. Essaye de comprendre pourquoi je m'agenouille devant toi. Essaye de ne pas rire en me voyant sortir une bague. Essaye de comprendre ce que je te demande. Essaye de comprendre que je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment, d'où cette demande incongrue.

Essaye de comprendre que j'ai envie de te faire mienne, et cela, indéfiniment.

oOo

_Alors ?_

_Review pliz !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Black666_


End file.
